


Devil in the Details

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [106]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really knows the Quartermaster, he's a mystery to even his superiors. James is the only one who dares to unravel the mystery of the Quartermaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> 00Q: One does not put up walls to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down. Q is MI6’s youngest Quartermaster. He is a mystery. No one knows anything about him other than that he is brilliant and enjoys Earl Grey tea. Even Mallory doesn’t know his real name. Somehow, James is the one who is able to make it past Q’s walls and find out who their Quartermaster really is. —anon

It started with a cup of Earl Grey.  That much was easy, anyone could have done it. James left it on Q’s desk one morning before he came in for work. When Q took a sip, he added two spoonfuls of sugar.

The next time, James made the Earl Grey with two sugars.

When James came in late from a mission to return his equipment (what was left of it), the Quartermaster was eating popcorn (no butter) as he worked, with a cheesy American horror show running in the background.

James got Q the first three seasons on DVD for Christmas.

Whenever Q received sweets as a gift, he would smile politely, but the sweets would end up uneaten (or placed in a candy dish for all of Q branch). So James snuck a box of chocolate covered pretzels into Q’s desk.

Q had a picture of a cat as his desktop background. So James asked about it, and listened when Q told him about his cat (he didn’t even mock the fact the cat’s name was Boothroyd). And then he proceeded to buy a cat toy for Q to give Boothroyd.

Q kept several menus from various Thai restaurants in his top drawer. So when James had to catch up on paperwork the same night Q was running a massive computer program, James came into Q’s office with two takeout bags, “I got your favorite.”

The Quartermaster was skeptical of course, but was surprised when James pulled out a container of one of Q’s favorite dishes.

“Lucky guess.” Q muttered, taking a bite of food.

James didn’t answer, sitting down to eat with Q as they both worked.

Dinners in Q’s office began to become a regular thing. They varied on the cuisine of course, but James always made sure to bring Q his favorite whenever the Quartermaster had a bad day.

When Q was in a poor mood, he had quite the mouth, but would never swear in front of his coworkers for the sake of being professional. James had heard Q swear like a sailor on more than one occasion.

Apparently Q had never been kissed. James made sure not to overwhelm him.

No one seemed to know Q’s name, which was strange to James, who knew exactly which name to murmur in more intimate moments.

Q was a sprawler, so James didn’t make any fuss when Q took up their entire bed. He didn’t mind that it was nearly impossible to wake Q up in the morning. He didn’t mind when Q would stay up all night on his computer.

The Quartermaster was a web of mysteries, but James thought he was worth each and every moment spent solving each mystery.


End file.
